


Beauty and the Beast

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast, Cute, Drugs, M/M, Not, Peterick, Stuff, Suicide Attempt, a little violence, and attempted rape, anyway, ariel bloomer - Freeform, completely bonkers, fairytale, fall out boy - Freeform, gay wizards, gerard is so mum-like, has a few mentions of rape/noncon, hayley has an imaginary friend, hayley is cray cray, i mean wow, i suck, icon for hire, im so clever, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, see what i did there?, sorry - Freeform, um, yeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a beauty, Pete is a beast, Hayley is pretty much bonkers, Joe and Andy are gay as all hell, Gerard plays Mother, Mikey is awkward, Frank is polite for some weird reason, Josh is a total flirt and Tyler is all too forgiving. And Gabe is a massive jerk. </p><p>Beauty and the Beast Peterick AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

Once upon a time, not quite so long ago, a young man lived alone in a beautiful mansion with his servants. This teenager had everything he could want- riches almost unheard of. However, this unfortunately made the boy spoilt and cruel. One night, deep in the middle of winter, two homeless men came to the door begging for shelter. 

"Excuse me, Master, there are two men at the door asking for you." 

Rolling his eyes, the dark haired boy reluctantly left his video game and strolled to the door, pushing past the polite servant.

"What do you want?" 

Two dirt-stained men huddled together in the archway of the magnificent doors. 

"Please sir, we wish for shelter for the night. It is cold and my friend is sick-" 

The spoilt boy cut off the speaker, a thin man with many tattooes covering his body. 

"I don't care. Piss off! I don't want scum like you messing my house!" 

With raised eyebrows the beggar nods slowly and signals to his friend. Both pulled hoodies away from their faces, revealing one curly brown fro and one dark blonde mohawk. A radiant light began to emit from the pair and the boy jumped back, startled. 

"The fu-" 

Filthy jeans and hoodies disappeared and in their place, black robes appeared. Dirt and filth gone, the two men- although they weren't exactly men, no, they commanded far more power than that- turned cold eyes on the shorter teen. 

"Peter Wentz, dick move. Seriously bro, that's just mean. Joe's sick!" 

The man with the fro snorted and rolled his eyes to the surprise of the boy. 

"Sick in the head, he means. Peter, we have seen your heart. You are a cruel, cold boy who cares for no one but yourself. We decided to give you one last test before we work our magic and boom, suprise suprise, you failed!" 

Pete backed away slowly, hand on the doorknob. 

"Who the hell are you?!" 

Joe grinned maliciously and winked at the dark-haired boy. 

"Andy and I are witches." 

Obvious annoyance registers on Andy’s face and he rolls his eyes exasperatedly. A smug smile from Joe quickly steals the irritation, though. 

"No, wizards. Witches are chicks." 

"But wizard sounds so freaking gay! C’mon Andy, admit it." 

 

"Well then it suits you, bae." 

Their victim momentarily forgotten, Andy pressed a quick kiss to his friend's cheek and Joe smirked. Holy fuck, Pete thought. Gay witches or wizards or whatever are gonna magic me somehow. 

"Where were we? Oh yeah, punishment. Peter Wentz, for being a soulless asshole, we're gonna enchant you, kay? You will become as ugly and monstrous as your heart is." 

The dark haired boy shakes his head slowly in disbelief. 

"What even is this? I'm drunk. Or maybe Spencer left his pills here and I-" 

"Shut up, idiot. Magic stuffs happening." 

Joe reprimands Pete as Andy flourishes a drumstick. 

"Your wand is a fucking drumstick?" 

"They ran out of the cool ones. It was either this or pink and sparkly." 

Pete moved to respond sarcastically before a tingling sensation appeared in his chest. 

"Woah wait a min-"

The world went black before the boy could finish his sentence and he collapsed onto the snowy ground with a soft ‘thud’. 

"Well. All done. Seems a bit mean though, hey Joe?" 

Andy stared down at the unconcious kid with distaste, feeling slightly mean for changing the boy's previously handsome face to something so monstrous. 

"Maybe we should give him a chance?" 

Shrugging, the witch smiled at his tattooed friend. 

"Just for you. Wanna do the rose-true love thing?" 

"Sounds good."

As Joe pulled a piece of paper from seemingly nowhere, Andy conjured up a beautiful red rose and smiled at it. Roses, Joe, cursing people.. what a lovely night it’s been so far.

"Dear Pete. We're not complete heartless jerks like you so here's your one chance to get your pretty face back. Make somebody fall in love with you and kiss you or whatever and you and your servants will go back to normal. You only have three years, soz, so here's a rose that'll lose a petal every now and then to remind you how much time you got left. Love Joe and Andy." 

Andy grinned. 

 

"A little rough around the edges, but I like it." 

The two witches left the note and rose in Pete's hand and disappeared without another sound. 

~~ Some time later~~

A sweet melody flows from Patrick Stump's mouth as he hums quietly to himself. He's trying to ignore the boy yelling his name but it never works. 

"Patty! My love!" 

A tall boy is bounding towards him, a huge grin on his face. Oh god, Patrick thinks. Save me from Gabe Saporta. 

"Yes, Gabe?" 

"How is my darling Patrick this morning?" 

Patrick sighs. He may be the loner at his high school but that in no way could make him want to date Gabe. Saporta, the most popular boy in school, had had a crush on Patrick for what seemed like forever and it was irritating as hell. 

"I'm not your darling." 

The dark haired boy dramatically pouts and wraps his arm around the blonde. 

"But just think, Stumpy! With me as your loving boyfriend, you could be popular! Adored! You could even come live with me and ditch that weirdo sister of yours!" 

"Hayley isn't a weirdo. She's just... eccentric." 

Gabe shrugs. 

"Whatever. It's not healthy for a gorgeous boy like you to be so disinterested in things like girls and boys and sport. Stop sneaking into the music rooms to play the double basses at lunch and come hang with us instead."

Shaking his head, Patrick pulls himself out of Gabe's embrace and begins to walk away. 

"I'm good." 

"Your loss!" 

Patrick sings as he walks to pick up Hayley. Their family home is only a couple of kilometres away from the local high school they both attend and every day, he will meet his sister at her homeroom. 

The blonde boy grins when he sees the bright red head of his sister darting through the crowd of Year Eight students. She's small for thirteen; a skinny little thing with curves slowly developing in the right places. Patrick hates the way the boys look at her- brotherly protectiveness, sure, but their watching eyes infuriate him. 

She's the weird kid, the bouncy, eccentric, crazy one with an imaginary friend. Hayley is honestly a loner; she's the friendliest person on the planet but is avoided like the plague. 

"Trick! We did portraits in art today! I didn't have a partner so I just drew Ariel. Wanna see?" 

Patrick nods and the small girl pulls out a drawing of her non-existant best friend. The picture is beautiful- Hayley has drawn Ariel's face in black and white than gone crazy with bright pinks, greens, yellows and blues to highlight important features. 

"That's so good! Did Ariel like it?" 

"Oh, she loved it! I'm going to paint her tonight with watercolours. How was your day?" 

The two walk side by side, Hayley bouncing along on the balls of her feet. Hyperactive, thinks Patrick. Far too much energy in her for a teenager. 

"It was okay. I kinda wish Gabe would just leave me alone, though. He's getting on my nerves." 

Hayley grins and lightly punches her brother on the arm. 

"Yeah right. You're too patient for that." 

She's right, Patrick thinks as he laughs to himself. He have my flaws but he’s resilient as hell. 

"Are you excited for Trick or Treating tonight?" 

Patrick groans at Hayley's words. Halloween is great, sure, when you're thirteen. Not so much when you're seventeen going on eighteen with a mountain of homework. 

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight? I've got this History essay.." 

He trails off and the red-haired girl smiles. 

"I can go by myself if you want. I'll be back by dark, I promise!" 

Protectiveness and the need to not fail his worst subject fight in Patrick's mind. 

"As long as you be careful, alright? Call me if anything happens."

"Thankyou! I'll be fine. Ariel will protect me." 

Hayley hugs her brother as they arrive home and both brace themselves for what is about to come. 

"About time you goddamn kids came home! Patrick, fix dinner already. I'm starved." 

Hayley quickly scurries off to her room, giving Patrick a fearful look. She's been pretty much terrified of their abusive father ever since Mum ran away, sick of being hit and screamed at and raged at every night. Patrick isn't so much scared as angry, though. He hates his father. 

"Sure, Dad." 

 

The sun is setting in the sky as Patrick collapses onto his bed. Stupid essay. Stupid chores. Stupid Gabe. He's ridiculously exhausted. His eyes close for what seems like a second before he is snapped awake by a text notification. It's black outside and Patrick groggily checks the phone. His tiredness disappears in a second and cold fear shoots down his spine when he reads the message from Hayley. 

182 toro street help 

Patrick knows this place- they can see it on the way to school. It's this massive mansion-like the house with a huge garden and tall stone walls. What is Hayley doing there? He doesn't even bother to tell his father where he is going before running outside. 

The blonde boy has sprinted maybe two hundred metres before he realizes how stupid he is. The house is a few kilometres away. He's chubby, exhausted and unfit. However desperate he is to get to Hayley, he needs to slow down. Seconds turn to minutes and Patrick is at the address quickly. 

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hayley?" 

His voice echoes around the deserted road and he starts down the driveway. Getting into the fortress is far easier than it should be and soon Patrick is drumming his fists against the door. 

"Let me in! Hayley!" 

A hundred scenarios run through is head and when a short man opens the door, Patrick is shocked. He certainly didn’t consider this.

The man's face is half-covered in shiny metal plating and a piece missing on his cheek reveals cogs and gears. His movements are slightly mechanical and his clothes, while formal, are ripped and show flashes of metal underneath.

"Hello? Who are you?" 

"You're a robot! Holy smo-" 

The man sighs and gently pulls Patrick inside, closing the door behind him.

"Clockwork Android. I was… injured… and some parts of me were replaced with clockwork and metal. I suppose you wish to see the Master?" 

Pushing shock and interest aside, Patrick nods. 

"Where is she? Is she in danger? Is-" 

The question dies on his tongue as the pair reach a large ballroom with an ornate metal cage in the centre of it. Inside is the small girl. 

"Patrick! You have to go! There's a beast, a monster, and he's going to kill you or something and-" 

The blonde boy runs to his sister and hugs her through the bars, silencing her pleas for him to go. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" 

Hayley shakes her head quickly and pulls away from Patrick. 

"There's a monster. You have to get out before he comes..." 

She is interrupted by a loud growl of anger and Patrick turns slowly. 

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" 

A quick intake of breath is heard as Patrick notices the figure standing in the darkness of a corner and he stands in front of the caged Hayley protectively. 

"What are you doing with my sister?!" 

The figure doesn't leave the shadows as he answers with a sneer. 

"She was trespassing. She's my property now." 

Patrick turns to Hayley in horror, scenarios again running through his head. She’s been here for what, four or five hours now?

"He hasn't... hurt you, has he?" 

The terrified girl shakes her head. 

"Not in the way you're thinking. I just knocked on the door and because no one was there and it was unlocked I went inside and two of his servants found me and they took me to him and he told them to put me in here and.." 

Hayley trails off, looking like she is about to cry. She's petrified. 

"Let her go, whoever you are. Please, she's just a kid!" 

"She trespassed. This is where she will stay now." 

"No! Please, I'll do anything! Just let her go!" 

The figure laughs, long and hard. The sound is cruel and it echoes around the richly furnished room.

"No." 

"I'll stay in her place. If you let her go, you can have me instead."

Patrick's voice is trembling as he makes his offer and Hayley begins to yell at him.

"No, Trick, this was my fault! You have to go!" 

"You would sacrifice yourself for this girl? I could kill you the second she leaves." 

The blonde boy nods slowly, collecting his courage. 

"Yes." 

Hayley continues to yell in protest as the figure walks out of the shadows. Patrick gasps when he sees his face- Hayley was right, he thinks. This man isn't a man- he's a beast, a monster. 

"Frank, escort the girl out." 

The clockwork man nods silently and unlocks the cage, gently picking up Hayley. He begins to drag her away, not even fazed by her desperate struggles.

"Hayley, you have to go home. I'll be okay, don't worry about me. I love you." 

The lithe girl stops fighting for a second and stares up into the eyes of her brother. 

"I love you too Trick. I'm so sorry." 

Tears have found their way into her eyes and it just about breaks Patrick's heart to hear her sobs as she is carried outside. 

"So what are you going to do to me." 

Patrick's voice is flat as he stares down the beast standing in front of him. 

"If you're going to hurt me or rape me or kill me or whatever, tell me now." 

 

Is that what this curiously beautiful blonde boy thinks of him? Pete admits that yes, he did kind of kidnap the kid's sister, and did sort of threaten to kill the boy- Patrick, wasn't it, yes, that was his name. But surely he doesn't think that Pete is going to hurt him or (Pete shudders at the thought) use him. Then again, the whole beast thing does make people question your morals. It's annoying and vaguely heartbreaking that people only see his horrific face. 

Duh, the voice in his head screams. You’re a monster. He’s going to think the worst. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." 

"Then why are you going to keep me here? What even are you?" 

The short blonde is starting to freak out and Pete desperately wants to calm him, despite how much the question stings. What is he? And why the fuck is he intent on keeping this kid captive? He's desperate for something to happen, for something to break the curse, but is it the right thing to do? 

No. 

But Pete's mind finds excuses. 

"Frank will escort you to your room. I expect to see you for breakfast tomorrow." His voice is louder and crueler than he means for it to be and Patrick's questions and protests stop abruptly. Frank quietly taps the boy on the shoulder and takes his arm, leading him out of the room. 

"It'd be best if you don't antagonise the Master, sir. Pete isn't very good at keeping his temper in check." 

Patrick nods silently, not quite ready for words. 

"My name is Frank." 

Trying to summon a smile, Patrick instead produces a grimace. There's no point in smiling, really.

The two walk for a few minutes in silence before arriving at what must be Patrick's room. Frank opens the door with a heavy brass key and motions for Patrick to step inside. 

"These will be your quarters." 

Despite his fear and worry a pleased gasp finds its way out of Patrick's mouth. The room is decadently beautiful, old fashioned. The walls are decorated with a sprawling mural of the sky at different times and the floor is carpeted in thick velvety carpet. Patrick is distractedly taking in his surrounding when he notices four men awkwardly standing near the bed.

"Woah. Who... what are you?" 

Frank coughs awkwardly. 

"Um, guys, maybe introduce yourselves? This is Patrick. He took the little girl's place." 

A tall man with red hair smiles warmly and steps forward to take Patrick's hand. 

“That was a brave thing you did, my dear. I’m Gerard, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

Gerard’s hand is smooth and cool and Patrick is slightly shocked when he looks down. Stone. This man is made of stone.

“Hi, er, I’m Mikey. Gee’s my brother.”

The tall youth would be a little younger than him, Patrick thinks. Similar to Gerard, his skin is cold and grey. Mikey is obviously shy and keeps glancing back at his brother for support- Patrick is struck by how similar the look is to what Hayley gives him when she is afraid. He misses her already. 

“I’m Josh, it’s just wonderful to meet you!”

Another man, this one of medium build, gives Patrick a flirty grin. His hair is brown with a pink fringe- that’s not his most interesting feature, though. The wings and golden-brown feathers adorning his limbs and shoulder blades take that prize.   
“And my name is Tyler, hmph.”

Tyler stares at Josh with playful annoyance in his eyes and him away from Patrick. Patrick notices that the brown-haired man doesn’t offer him his hand- something of a relief, considering the man’s skin is burnt black and decorated with veins of quietly hissing fire. 

“We’re a little… unique. I’m very sorry we have to meet this way, you being a prisoner and all, but we will try and make your stay with us as comfortable as possible.”

Frank pats Patrick awkwardly on the back and smiles at him. The others are staring at the blonde boy with obvious interest and it’s beginning to weird Patrick out a little. Then again, he has no idea whether these... people? were born like this or transformed somehow. They may have never seen a human before. 

“It’s a little ironic, really. Do you get it? Clock, stone utensils, feather duster, candle stick. Anyway, you should get to bed.”

The plush bed is starting to look inviting and Patrick nods in agreeance. 

“That’s probably a good idea. Um.. thank you? Goodnight?”

A chorus of goodnights and sleep wells erupts from the small group and they hurriedly make their exit as Patrick collapses on the bed. He's trapped here. There goes his life, his future, his dreams. Everything gone in a few hours.

He doesn't bother attempting to stop the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The rising sun streams through the lacy curtains and wakes Patrick early. He’s almost blissfully happy, so comfortable in the plush bed, until he remembers his situation. 

Frick. 

The temptation to just close his eyes and sink back into the velvety pillows is huge as he drags himself out of bed. He sits at the end of the bed for a few moments before the grandfather clock chimes and startles the sleepy blonde boy. He blinks a few times to focus enough to read the time- seven in the morning. About time for breakfast, no? Too bad, beast. Patrick isn’t leaving this stupidly beautiful prison of a room. 

He’s been awake for a few minutes, sitting on the edge of the bed and setting his thoughts in order when someone knocks on the door.

“Patrick, sir? The morning meal has been prepared. Gerard and Mikey made pancakes- well, Gerard made pancakes and Mikey burnt his fourth frypan. There is clothing in the wardrobes if you wish to change.”

Patrick glances quickly down at his clothes- tracksuit pants, a ripped band tee and battered converse. His normal attire. 

“Sorry, Frank. I’m not going.” 

Smothering a gasp, the short man nods politely. 

“Are you sure? The Master really does have trouble keeping his temper in check…”

He trails off with a sigh. 

“It’s your decision, sir.”

Patrick watches the android go with a faint sense of foreboding. His defiance overshadows his fear, though. If this beast is intent on keeping him here then he’s going to have to deal with teen angst and its worst. When he wants, Patrick can be sulky as hell. 

A few minutes pass before another knock on the door is heard. This time it’s Gerard, who is wringing his hands and bouncing from foot to foot. He’s nervous.

“Patrick, dear, you really should come down. The Master is beginning to get irritated.”

“I’m not going down there. I’m sorry if he gets angry at you guys, but I’m not going to go eat pancakes with my captor.”

Gerard smiles faintly, trepidation registering on his face. 

“They are awfully good pancakes though if I say so myself. I’ll bring you some up once Pete’s temper has cooled.”

The red-haired man gently closes the door behind him, leaving Patrick alone again. I’m going to have to get used to this room, he thinks. So until a loud crash from what must be a furious Pete startles him, the teen begins to investigate the bedroom. Huge wardrobes filled with clothes of every type and kind- for both genders. An elaborate and intricately tiled bathroom. 

Heavy footsteps make their way to Patrick’s room and he braces himself for the anger that is sure to come. If the servant’s fear is any indication, what’s to come is going to be bad.

The monster doesn't even bother to knock before wrenching open the door- Patrick's not surprised. He stays seated on the bed as the angry beast stalks over to him.

"I invited you to have breakfast with me. This is not an offer you refuse!"

The blonde boy nods calmly, burying his fear under hatred for the furious man looming over him. 

"I'm not hungry." 

 

What does this stupid boy think he's playing at? He’s not hungry? Bullshit. 

"You will join me for breakfast." 

"No, I don't think so. I'll stay here thank you." 

Pete's temper has been lit and he yells at the frustratingly calm boy below him. 

"Then you can stay hungry!" 

Turning to glare at Gerard and Mikey who have assembled nervously behind their Master, he makes his order clear. 

"He will not be fed." 

The brothers nod silently as Pete storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him and muttering curses under his breath. He gets halfway down the corridor before he realizes what the hell he has just done.

Crap.

So much for making the kid feel welcome. He’s just done exactly what people expect someone who looks like him to do- rage and curse. 

Pete weighs the option of going back to apologise but hey, he’s got far too much pride for that.

 

The awkward silence is far too loud for Patrick’s ears so he breaks it, smiling at the grim-faced Mikey and Gerard.

“Well, that was pretty massive. He got anger management problems?”

Gerard’s face splits into a grin and he laughs ruefully. 

“Oh, yeah. When he was human they just ended in tantrums and breaking things but it got worse after the spell. It’d be best if you lay low for the next few hours.” 

The brothers turn to go before Patrick fully processes Gerard’s words. When he was human?

“Something happened to make him like this? So… so he wasn’t always a monster?”

“No, no, my dear, no. He was a spoilt, cruel boy… but not as monster as he is now. The old Pete would’ve never done anything so terrible as keep you here. He’s not the only one who’s changed, anyway." 

"So this.. spell affected you all too?" 

Gerard nods sadly. 

"Yes, my dear. We haven't got very long left before our conditions overwhelm us. Everyday Frank loses more and more of his human body and with it, his humanity. Josh is becoming more birdlike, more flighty- we're scared he will one day forget who we all are and just leave. I especially fear for Tyler. He doesn't speak about it much but the flame is slowly, slowly consuming him. And of course you have us two-" 

Mikey turns his wide eyes to Patrick and smiles shyly as his brother grimaces-

"turning to stone." 

Hot shame rushes over Patrick and his cheeks turn slightly red. Maybe he should stop crying about being stuck here and look around- at least he isn't slowly becoming a walking statue. 

Gerard and Mikey leave him with a wave to his thoughts and the blonde boy sits heavily onto the bed. 

He spends the rest of the day investigating the room. The methodical search distracts Patrick from his grumbling stomach and it's pitch black outside by the time Frank knocks on the door. With him are Tyler and Josh, who whisper quietly among themselves as Patrick fights to keep from staring. 

"I'm very sorry, Patrick, but Pete has commanded us to bring you to the dining room for the evening meal. We have been ordered to use force if necessary." 

Regret and grim obedience haunt the android's eyes and Patrick takes in the three men in front of him. He wouldn't stand a chance. 

"Alright, I'll go. Just let me change clothes quickly." 

Frank's eyebrows raise slightly at the request and Patrick grins at him before searching through the wardrobe for something to wear. As he begins to pull off his shirt, quiet giggling erupts from the men standing at the door and Patrick turns to face them. Frank has turned to face the wall of the corridor while Josh unashamedly stares, chuckling and muttering comments to Tyler. The dark, cracked skin of Tyler's cheek is quite literally aflame. 

"It's so good to see a human again. And such a pretty one, hey Tyler?" 

The human-bird hybrid grins as he speaks, causing Tyler to hit him lightly on the shoulder. The fiery boy is glaring at his friend in mock-dismay and Josh turns his brown eyes on him.

"Don't worry darling, I still love you more." 

Patrick watches on in amusement as Josh presses a lingering kiss to Tyler's cheek. The winged boy comes away with flushed cheeks and slightly burnt lips but the smile on his face must mean that it was worth it. 

"Dinner is served!" 

The beast sits at the head of the table, a few metres away from Patrick at the other end. A large banquet is spread over the table but neither of the two men sitting have begun to eat. Gerard and Mikey hover awkwardly behind Pete, neither wishing to be the first to speak.

Patrick breaks the silence. 

“So, can I eat?”

Pete nods silently. 

The blonde boy is halfway through his third slice of pizza when he realizes no one else is eating. Instead, Gerard and Mikey have exited the room and Pete’s eyes are trained on Patrick. His cold stare is so strange- full of emotion Patrick can’t read. There is anger there, but... something else. Regret?

“You will eat when I tell you to and where I tell you to.”

Nope, obviously not regret. Just cold, cold eyes demanding obedience. Well, no. This monster can shut his ugly face because Patrick is not going to follow his spoilt orders.

"No, I won’t. I don’t care. You're keeping me captive- that doesn't mean I have to obey you." 

Pete's eyebrows raise slightly and he colours in anger. 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes. Really." 

Abruptly Patrick stands, scraping his chair back over the marble floor. His heart is pounding when the monster across from him also rises from the table but he stands his ground. 

"I'm going to bed now."

"No, you are not." 

Patrick's disobedience is infuriating Pete- all his life, everyone has done exactly as he has wanted. Gerard, Frank and the rest obey his commands without a thought. And this stupid little boy thinks he can disrespect Pete? Not on. His temper has risen and despite himself the dark haired boy advances on the blonde. 

"You will do as I wish." 

Patrick turns to stalk away and as Pete moves to stop him one of the sharp claws of the monster's hand (paw?) grazes the boy's arm. Pete watches on in horror and regret as Patrick cries out in surprise and pain. A small patch of dark blood begins to stain his shirt and the hurt boy backs away, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away. 

"I'm sorry it was an accident I-" 

Patrick finds his way to the door and wrenches it open, running outside. 

Shouts of apology follow him but the teen isn't spending another minute in that hell hole. In this moment he does not care if Pete or his servants come hunt him down- he just wants to get away from those cold eyes. Patrick has been running for about a minute before he realizes he has no idea where he is going. The dark sky is moonless and he must have gone in the wrong direction because the ground under his feet is not the smooth pebbles of the driveway. 

Holy smokes, where the hell is he?

Patrick pauses for a few moments to catch his breath and as he stops, he hears low voices surrounding him. Dark figures circle the boy and he looks around in confusion and fear. Oh god, what the hell is going on? The beam of a torch finds his face and Patrick blinks as the light hurts his eyes. 

"Oh, a pretty one! What are you doing out so late, pretty?" 

Rough hands take hold of his arms from behind and Patrick yells in shock. 

"Help! Someone!" 

Sneering laughter sounds and the torch is out of his eyes, thank goodness, but dark faces are staring down at him and he struggles wildly. A symbol on a tall man's jacket catches the blonde's eye and it shoots cold fear into him. They're Wolves- members of a gang of sorts that haunts the streets of Patrick's neighbourhood- you don't go out after dark where he lives. 

"So what are we going to do with you, pretty?" 

The men holding him down continue to sneer and taunt Patrick and sweaty hands tear at his shirt and pants. He can feel hot breath against his cheek and the blonde boy forces his eyes shut. He doesn't want to see this, doesn't want to see what they're going to do to him-

 

"Stop!"

The rough hands pause and Patrick recognizes Pete's voice in an instant. He opens his eyes to find the beast furiously attacking the men, dragging Patrick's assailant away from him. 

One of the Wolves must have a knife or a gun or something because as the men are fleeing Pete cries out in pain. A dark stain is blossoming over the monster's shoulder and his roar is terrifying. 

Patrick watches the fight from the shadows, his mind screaming at him to run but his feet frozen to the ground. 

Finally, the Wolves are gone and Pete meets eyes with Patrick for a split second before collapsing onto the ground. One of the men got him with a knife, Patrick realizes. 

"Um... Pete? Are you okay?" 

No reply. His eyes now adjusted to the dark, Patrick picks his way over to the crumpled form of his captor. Now would be the perfect time to run, he thinks. Run home, run back to Hayley, run away from the monster that is Pete. But still… Pete did get stabbed for Patrick and did save him from... terrible things. Patrick sighs and resigns himself to dragging the beast at least back to his mansion.

"C'mon, you big lump." 

"Patrick? What happened? Gerard, Mikes, Tyler, Josh, get in here now!" 

Frank meets Patrick at the door and pretty much goes into panic mode when he sees the hurt monster. 

"A Wolf cut him on the shoulder. He was saving me from them. Do you have a first aid kit or something?" 

"Yes, over here." 

Frank scurries to fetch the medical supplies, yelling for the others as he goes. 

"Hurry up!" 

Pressure on the wound, Patrick thinks. He drags the quiet beast over to a lounge and pulls him up onto it. With experienced hands the boy bandages Pete's cut, being sure to clean it well. He doesn’t think that the Wolves would bother keeping their blades sterile.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Pete's bellow of pain shocks Patrick at first but he comes to his senses and glares down at the hurt beast.

"Yes it stings, but toughen up, princess. Aren't you supposed to be some scary monster?" 

The dark haired man grumbles under his breath but stops squirming, allowing Patrick to properly dress the wound. It occurs to him that he probably should've run away like ten minutes ago, before he fixed his captor up and summoned his guards. 

Meh.

A little gentler now the serious wound is bandaged, the blonde boy carefully cleans the smaller cuts and scrapes the fight has given Pete. 

"Thank you." 

The beast's voice is quiet as he stares up at Patrick with gratitude in his eyes. 

"Thank you! I don't want to think about what would've happened if you hadn't showed up." 

Pete attempts a shrug and Patrick can't help but giggle a little at the whimper that follows. 

"Silly. Don't move it yet, just keep still." 

"You should take care of yourself. I don’t deserve this all,”

The beast gestures at his bandaged wound with his good arm.

I'm really sorry about your arm." 

It's Patrick's turn to shrug as he stares at the shallow slash on his forearm. He'd pretty much forgotten about it in all the excitement. 

"Okay." 

The room is silent for a few peaceful moments as Patrick bandages himself up before Gerard quietly intervenes. 

"Patrick dear, you should get to bed. Master, maybe sleep out here. I don’t think it’d be best to move you quite yet. Tyler, Josh, go get some pillows will you?”

Only once he is comfortably lying in bed does Patrick give himself a moment to think about what had happened. 

He could have run away! Why the hell didn’t he just leave the beast lying there and ran without a look back? Stupid morals, stupid, stupid, stupid conscious.


End file.
